


Soft Touch

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [47]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: On a cold winter day, George notices a few snowflakes clinging to Paul's eyelashes.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Soft Touch

Once he and Paul were inside, George slammed the door shut and locked out the wind and the cold. Paul reached over to unwrap George’s scarf, his icy breath skimming across George’s cheek. George’s gaze wandered toward Paul’s eyes—and he noticed a few snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes and glistening in the light.

George raised his thumb to Paul’s eyelid, gently brushing away the moisture. “You had snow,” he explained.

“Hm.” Paul cocked his head. “You know, you’ve got some snow right here,” he said, tapping George’s lips.

George smiled and puckered up. “You better get it off then.”


End file.
